Monochrome No Kiss
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: OS.SongFic .Icebarg et Robin,Icebarg aime Robin mais elle l'aime t'elle,il ne le pense pas,il se souvient de tout ses moment passé en sa companie jusqu'à cette nuit,cette nuit ou tout vas changer entre eux...


Salut c'est moi,je reviens pour une songfic de Monochrome No Kiss de Sid,soit dit en passant le générique de Black Butler et une excellente chanson,les protagoniste sont Icebarg et Robin,j'écrit cette fic pour qu'enfin Icebarg soit le protagoniste d'une fanfic française,parce que j'adore Icebarg,pour le reste,vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt,sur ce,bonne lecture. Je l'ai recorriger, ayant enfin trouver comment on faisait ^^ Et en plus de la correction ,une fin une peu différente mais pas tellement.

Sur ce :j'espère que ce sera plus facile pour lire ^^

**Monochrome No Kiss:**

Tu ne le sais peut être pas Nico Robin ,mais tu m'obsède ,et cela depuis que Tom m'a montré ton avis de recherche ,il y a de cela huit années.

Il y a huit ans ,je ressentait la même douleur que celle je ressent quand je pense à toi ,tu te moques de moi ouvertement ,je pense à toi la nuit ,après m'avoir tiré dessus ,tu m'as embrassé ,ultime déshonneur. Tu te moques de moi ,je souffre en silence ,et toi tu ris. Tu sourris à ma souffrance ,ne fesant que la rendre plus insupportable encore , et moi je l'acueille à bras ouvert ,étant trop faible pour faire autrement.

**Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru**

**Itami go toki ni yudane mashou**

**Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte**

**Suzushi yubi temaneku mama ni**

_Comme le noir et le blanc qui imprègnent nos rencontres incolores_

_Cette cicatrice qui porte ma douleur ne cesse de me faire mal_

_Durant l'automne sans couleur le vent commence à souffler_

_Et une main froide et calme me fait signe_

Il y a huit ans ,je me suis demandé comme maintenant ,si il fallait te faire confiance ,ou écouter Tom ,j'aurai dût l'écouter , maintenant et cela depuis maintenant huit ans,je me suis éprit de toi ,sans même te connaître ,j'ai besoin de toi ,mais tu ne le sais pas ,tu t'en fiche.

**Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo**

**Yashashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu**

_Comme un glaçon gelé au somment de l'eau fondue_

_Tu me ramasse doucement et joue avec moi sur tes lèvres_

Il y a huit ans ,je me suis demandé ,mais comment une petite fille peut elle avoir l'air si profondément blessé? Si je n'écoute que ma douleur ,celle que je ressent à cet instant ,je peux comprendre. Tu te moques de moi ,comme l'on sait moqué de toi à cette époque sombre de ta vie. Tu veux me faire souffrir pour t'avoir jugé si hattivement ,tu veux te venger de moi alors que je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu m'en explique les raisons,assis à califourchon sur moi ,au dessus de moi ,comme tu l'as toujours été , et enfin arrive le temps des explications ,tu m'explique :"Même si cela doit conduire à la fin du monde,je ferai tout pour qu'ils restent sains et saufs." Même si cela est vrai, alors pourquoi avoir posé tes lévres sur les miennes? Pourquoi me faire souffrir inutilement? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Mes plaintes ne sont que de douces murmures à ton oreille , de douces supliques ne t'important guére.

**Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu**

**Tooku yori mo ima wo musun da kareta hitomi wo**

**Dekireba kono mama tsutsumerete owaritai**

**Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru**

_Mais malgré ça je chercherais toujours un seul et véritable amour_

_Tes yeux asséchés cherchent si loin à présent_

_Et si je le pouvais je te serrerais dans mes bras_

_Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux rouges et orgueilleux trouvent enfin l'infini_

Je ne te comprends pas ,je ne te comprends pas. Mes sanglots ne suffisent t'il donc pas à tes yeux? Ne suffisent-ils pas à traduire cette souffrance qui est mienne depuis déormaii huit années? Ne comprends tu pas que j'ai besoin de toi pour survivre ,vivre,entre survivre et vivre,pour moi il n'y a aucunes différence,je survit et ne vit pas ,je serai mort sans toi donc ne vivrait pas ,plus. Je ne sens plus un coeur dans ma poitrine mais un tombeau ,il annonce ma mort ,pas celle de mon corp mais de mon âme à tout jamais tienne. Car même si je puit continuer à vivre,je n'y arriverai pas sans toi ,toi qui te moques de moi.

**Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo nari mashita**

**Izon no umi iki mo wasurete**

_Au court de toutes ces nuits après cela, mon amour n'a fait que grandir_

_Dans l'océan infini j'en ai même oublié de respirer_

Tu n'es qu'une femme ,une femme fatale et orgueilleuse ,tu me regarde de tes grands yeux bleus de glace ,tu t'approche de moi ,et me souille encore mon honneur de tes lévres que je ne voudrais plus jamais avoir à laissés ,je te veux ,toi et ton corp ,mais si c'est pour te moquer laisse moi mourrir ,je t'en voudrais mais au moins j'aurai sauvé mon honneur ,même si quitter ton étreinte froide et sordide m'est insupportable.

**Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite**

**Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau**

_Avant de faire naufrage dans mon ivresse j'ai laissé derrière moi une brûlure ardente_

_Et avant ta retraite laisse-moi dire que je hais tes baisers vaniteux_

Tu me fait souffrir inutilement ,tu le sais ,je le sais ,mais pourquoi? Trop souvent j'ai laissé cette question sans réponse. Pourquoi? Quand je te le demande pour la première fois ,ton regard s'assombrit et tu appuie sur mes blessures pour me faire souffrir ,je le voit tu souffre aussi ,mais tu souffre de plaisir ,tu es mon bourreau ,et tu profite de l'absence de réaction de ta victime.

**Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete**

**To kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no**

**Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshiete ! **

**Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru**

_Ne me laisse donc pas seul, arrête ça et dépêche-toi de m'imbiber de tes couleurs_

_Après tout le temps passé dans cette chambre plus aucun mot ne peut me tromper_

_Je perds à jamais dans mon sommeil à travers tes étreintes fictives ! _

_Seulement la lune hésite à mentir tandis mes yeux questionnent ton sourire_

Bizarrement je me sens bien ,je ressens cette douleur comme une délivrance ,te voir sourrire étonnament me rens heureux ,j'ai besoin de toi et tu es là ,"profitons de ce moment" me dit tu ,"nous sommes ensemble à cet instant,cela ne te suffis donc pas?"

**Tsugi no nagai hikari ga tenjou todoku koro ni wa**

**Kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai**

_Et voilà que la lumière obscure que tu projettes atteint les cieux_

_Et ma lucidité ne m'est désormais plus nécessaire au creux de tes bras_

Je te laisse faire ,tu m'embrasse ,je frémit sous tes baisers ,tes carresses ,je te veut mais pas cette nuit ,tu profites de moi ,de ma vulnérabilité ,tu te moques de moi et je ne le supporte plus ,je n'en peut plus ,mes larmes te font réagir ,je n'en peut plus ,tu te moques de moi ,je n'en peut plus ,j'ai besoin de toi ,mais pas toi de moi ,tu te moques de moi.

**Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita**

**Tooku yori mo ima wo musun da nureta hitomi wo**

**Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai**

**Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru**

_Mes yeux humides se ferment doucement sans essayer même de résister_

_Mais la distance entre cet amour et moi reste pour l'instant inchangée_

_Si cela était possible, je voudrais que tu m'embrasse quand la fin viendra_

_Mon rêve ne deviendra pas réalité ce soir mais demain apporte un nouveau jour_

La nuit ne fait que commencer ,sous la lune ,tu me prends dans tes bras ,me dit que demain tu partiras ,mais je ne veut pas ,tu me dit que la nuit nous appartient: "Icebarg,mon amour ,je ne t'aime pas mais toi si ,profite de cette nuit ,j'ai besoin de tendresse ce soir ,et j'ai décidé que ce serai toi ce soir ,je te veut ,je te veut ,j'aime te voir souffrir ,pleurer ,j'en ai besoin ,mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi ,depuis cette nuit où tu n'as pas eut la force de me tuer ,je te veut ,je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimait pas ,j'ai menti ,je te veut ,j'ai besoin de toi ,j'ai besoin de te rendre heureux ,je ne veut plus te faire de mal ,te faire souffrir me fesais du bien car je savais que je ne pourrai jamais être avec toi et..." Je ne la laisse pas finir ,je la déshabille,elle en fait de même,je pénétre en elle doucement ,délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, car seul son bohneur m'importe et elle gémi t ,elle hurle ,elle crit mon nom ,je gémit aussi ,je profite de ce moment ,de cette instant ,sous la lune nous nous livront l'un à l'autre ,nos corp ne font plus qu'un ,ils sont en parfaite osmose ,je te veut aussi.

**Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de**

**Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru**

_Avec ta douceur, ta chaleur et tes baisers infortunés_

_Inonde-moi de couleur comme si c'était la dernière fois que la lune brillera sur nous_

La nuit touche à sa fin ,tu t'en vas à l'aube et tu me laisse ,une fois de plus seul ,seul avec ma souffrance ,j'avais encore besoin de toi mais tu es partit. Et cela à tout jamais car sans toi la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue ,je te laisse mon amour ,adieu.

Fini,j'espére que ça vous a rewiews!Please... Si vous préfériez la version originale ,faites moi signe ^^.


End file.
